The Immoral Memory, the Lost Memory
by Ten-Faced
Summary: The memory of her is both the purest thing and the most corrupted they have, because they loved her with all their heart and they killed her, and they have sinned. "I'll call your name over and over again, even if my voice gets hoarse, so you'll remember it..." And they remember, their sins and the Immoral Memory, the memory lost forever. "Remember..." HikarixKouki/Jun
1. Prologue

I advise you listen to "The Lost Memory" covered by 96Neko, clear and Pokota while reading this.

* * *

"Oh, it's raining…" murmured Ayako, shielding her hair half-heartedly. The rain still pelted her, and the woman was soaked within minutes. Still, she looked at the hole in the ground where her daughter's body resided, and added a few more drops of moisture to her drenched countenance.

Kouki's heart clenched as he looked at the strange sky that rained Meowths and Growlithes while the sun shone as it sank into the horizon, dying everything into a sepia colour.

Did he have a right to be here? To mourn among those who were sorrowful at her passing, when it was his fault that the sweet girl was gone. His and Jun's.

The blond boy was on the opposite side of the casket, just as drenched as he was. His father was there, in black and somber for once at the loss of the girl he had considered his daughter.

Jun…. his friend, enemy, and the one person that knew of his sins, because he had committed them with him.

A few weeks ago, he would have barreled across the clearing, screaming a challenge as his mind took over with the red haze of rage, and the dare for dominance would have been answered by the energetic, gangly Jun, and both would have fought to the death or something close to it.

Then Hikari would have run in between them, her mouth opening and closing silently as she begged them, in the cruel mute way of hers, to please stop.

They would, but glare at each other.

Hikari… was that all worth it? The blend of truth and lies as they tried to force her to choose, and when she wouldn't, they had fought. It drove her to near insanity, and now that she was gone….

Kouki didn't realize that he had been crying when Ayako offered him a tissue. Guiltily, he took the thin white sheet and roughly wiped away the moisture that would be replaced within a heartbeat.

"She wouldn't want you to be sad," murmured the woman that had given birth to Hikari. Out of all the people gathered here, she had the true right to mourn the passing of her daughter.

He nodded, and looked away, the guilt tearing at his heart.

The first shovelful of dirt hit the top of the polished black of Hikari's container, and he ran, just like the coward that he was, unwilling to accept the permanent loss of the girl both had lost.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Yo," Jun's voice was extremely different without the usual hyper energy behind it.

Kouki looked up with half-closed eyes, expecting a punch in the face or something similar. Any physical pain would be welcome, to distract him from this feeling of his heart melting after being ripped in shreds.

Instead, Jun nodded and faced the direction to the lake the three had first met. "Remember how we would bring her here, and look for the little beads?"

Kouki blinked, and the memory surfaced within the lake inside his own head. A happy day, when the planned picnic had turned into a furious bead search, while Hikari stomped her booted feet in exasperation as the two butted heads stubbornly. The joy in the memory was tainted by his despair, and he couldn't quite remember….

"I feel like I'm going to go crazy," admitted Jun, running a hand through his drenched hair, making it stick up even more oddly than his usual crazy style. "The guilt, it's crushing me."

"She said it wasn't our fault," Kouki reminded Jun, woodenly echoing a part of her last words.

Before he could think, the memory was thrashing, trying to surface and drag him into the darkness of how it was his fault.

"I-I can't remember," he murmured, legs giving out as he sat there, not caring if his suit became muddy from the ground.

The corner of Jun's mouth twitched, and the blonde did the same, ignoring the puddles and grass. "Neither can I," he laughed, a dry, humourless sound that did not deserve to be called a laugh. Jun was despairing, and showing that by trying to pretend nothing was wrong. Him? Kouki was on the borderline of insanity as ideas popped into his head.

"We should reverse time, and bring her back, and maybe…" he stood, and ran to the lake, ignoring his…

His friend? Ally? Nemesis? Acquaintance? Rival? What was Jun to him?

He ignored the calls from the blond boy and ran to Lake Verity. "Mespirit!" he panted once he was there, not caring about his appearance, or his missing shoe. "Mespirit!"

Jun, more used to running than him, easily caught up to the desperate teen. "She's the Being of Emotion, not time. Even _I_ know that."

He didn't hear the slight insult, blaming the rain for the lack of reply. "Mespirit!" he roared, venting his frustrations. "I want her back! I want her _back_!"

Other than the drops of condensation striking the surface of the body of water, Lake Verity remained cruelly silent, just like Hikari had been.

Kouki shrugged off his jacket, beginning to get desperate. Jun realized just what he was going to do, and grabbed his arm, trying to prevent him from seeing Hikari. "Kouki, no," his voice was gentle, like a soothing mother to a hurt and crying child. "She wouldn't want this."

"She's gone!" he screamed, and a part of him died as he yelled it into Jun's face. "She's gone, and what does it matter anymore? She's dead, Jun!" he spat. "She's dead, and we killed her!"

Jun flinched, and lost his grip on him. Kouki took the opportunity to slam a fist into the wet-clothed chest of the teen, and dove into the lake.

Cold water slapped his face, and he relished the clarity of the pain before opening his eyes underwater. The rain had washed away some of the dirt into the lake, but otherwise it was clear. He swam up, following the trail of bubbles that had come out of his nose, and his head broke through the surface.

"Kouki!" he heard Jun yell. "Get your ass back on the ground, or I'll kill you!" No fines, but a death threat. Jun must have been desperate.

Taking a deep breath, he swam underwater again and headed to the cave at the center of the lake.

Push, push, surface, take a breath, dive again. Push, push, surface-

Pain. Physical pain on his head, as if something hard had smashed into the top of his head.

Black. Darkness. Unconscious as the water begins to fill his lungs.

Death?

* * *

**A/N** - Yeah, I'm not well-known here, but I'm back! Inspired by the song "The Immoral Memory" (or the Lost Memory) by Kamui Gakupo, KAITO, and Kagamine Len, this fic is about two guys sad about the death of the girl they loved.

For the record...

Hikari-Dawn

Kouki-Lucas

Jun-Barry

Ayako-Johanna

And of course, it's gameverse.

Review? It's going to be continued...

**~Ten-Faced~**


	2. Beginning the Taint of Sin

You know what, I'm updating! And in less than twenty-four hours, too!

You should REALLY listen to the song, "the Immoral Memory", or, depending on the person who posted the video, "The Lost Memory". And the clear, Pokota, and 96Neko version is even better. Yes, it is Japanese. But the singers are amazing, and that's what subs are for.

Anyways, this chapter is more on Jun/Hikari. Kouki/Hikari comes next.

* * *

_~~~He knew this feeling was against what it should have been.~~~_

* * *

It should have been a mere shelter from the rain, when the Cathedral was the only building within reach when both of them had forgotten their Pokémon.

If it had been only him, he would have dashed through the rain, not caring if he got a little wet or not. But there was Hikari, in that ridiculously short skirt of hers, and she always had caught colds more easily than him. Besides, they had gotten soaked down to their very bones, and they needed a dry place, _quick_.

Jun understood quick. He also understood sickness.

"Aww, mom will kill me!" he whined as they dripped in the darkness of the sanctuary. "And she's all going to be, '_you're seventeen now, and you still can't take care of yourself_?'" he deliberately pitched his voice as high as he could, making a crude parody of his mother.

Hikari giggled in the silent way of hers, and he smiled, pleased to have amused her. Ever since they had been friends, the energetic blonde had always been able to make the blunette laugh.

If only she would make a sound. But no, Hikari would stay mute, denying the world of her voice.

She shivered, and Jun nearly had a fit as he tried to look for something to dry her with. Other than a cloth covering the alter at the front of the large chamber, there was nothing to use.

"Oh, geez…" he groaned as he remembered all the survival methods the Jubilife Pokémon School had taught him. "Hikari? Um, don't take this the wrong way, but we need to take off our clothes."

The blue-haired girl stared at him with mild horror. While she was amazingly innocent, with the mind of a ten-year old, even her young conscious knew that you did not remove your clothes in another person's presence.

Sensing that their friendship was in danger, he waved his arms in a panic. "No, because wearing wet clothes will lead to you getting hypothermia, and all that!"

Hikari dug in her bag, avoiding his eyes, and pulled out her coat. Still not looking at him, she held up the pink article of clothing, mutely searching for approval.

Jun smiled, relieved. "Yeah. You could take off your dress, and wear that," if she hadn't had the coat…. It would have been awkward, to say the least.

She stared at him, blue eyes patient as she waited for something she wouldn't say. It took a moment for him to realize that he was supposed to turn away. "Ack! Right, sorry!" flushing, the blond teen turned to face the other wall, while sounds of wet cloth slapping the ground came from behind him.

A moment later, he felt her fingers tap his shoulder, and he turned to see her in the coat, the pink buttons of the warm garment fastened to the very top.

"You should squeeze out the water in your dress," Jun said, nodding to the pile of navy and pink behind her. "I'll change now, so no looking, or I'll fine you!"

Smiling and rolling her eyes, she turned away. Making sure that she wouldn't peek, he tugged off his striped long-sleeved shirt, annoyed at how the damp piece of clothing was gripping to his torso so stubbornly. Like Hikari, he had a change of clothing in his bag, but then….

He had left it on the other side of the Cathedral, where she was. It was past her, and he really needed it.

Later, he would question just what was it that affected his proper judgement. At the moment, he simply walked up to the bag and grabbed it, but dropped the sack when he heard a squeak.

Hikari had made a sound. Hikari, who had not made a sound since seven years ago, after she had more-or-less single-handedly taken down Team Galactic and nearly become Champion of Sinnoh.

"Hikari!" he cried, joyful. "You're speaking again! That's great!" without thinking, he ran up to her and threw his arms around her, giving her a hug worthy of an Ursaring.

She stiffened, and pushed him away, her cheeks rosy with embarrassment. For a moment, he stared at her, confused and hurt at the girl rejecting his celebration. That hurt far more than it should have when they were just friends, striking a sore ache into his heart in a region specially saved for an entirely different kind of love than the sibling affection he had for her. The sibling affection he _should_ have had for her.

It was only when she pointed accusingly to his naked chest that he realized just what had made her push him off gently. "Crap, Hikari, I'm so sorry!" Jun snatched the bag up again and ran to the other side, heat rushing to his face and making him a deep, ruby red.

Rummaging in his backpack, he frowned in dismay when he realized that there was only a spare change of pants, and no extra shirt. Vaguely, he remembered his mother yelling at him to take the freshly folded up laundry, and him running out without picking up the spare clothes.

"Hey, Hikari," he began, deciding to be blunt. "Sorry, but I don't have a shirt. Do you mind if I just stay shirtless?"

Hikari kept her back turned to him, but he could see the top of her hair, no longer covered by her white and pink beanie, bob up and down as she nodded.

Jun knew she was uncomfortable, so he picked up his wet shirt and began to wring it out. "Man, if Rapidash was here, he'd have dried out everything in a snap!" he whined, missing the fiery unicorn that was as energetic and speed-loving as he was. A stream of wringed-out rainwater splashed his feet, and he cursed, stepping back from the puddle.

Hikari was more respectful to the Cathedral than Jun. She walked over to the already-wet site where he had carelessly squeezed out his shirt, and began to twist the dress in her smaller and weaker hands, speeding up the drying process.

Although, in the dark and now-damp building, it would take an infuriatingly long time to actually dry. Jun hated waiting.

"Here," he took the dress from her after watching Hikari struggle with it. "Let me."

She stared at his much more effective method (of using his natural masculine strength) and then shrugged, as if it wasn't worth it.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Geez," he grunted, staring outside through the stained-glass where the rain hammered at everything with a fury. "We'll be stuck here forever and ever!"

Even without looking, Jun felt Hikari roll her azure eyes at his impatience, something he had never been able to grow out of. Then, she sneezed, a violent sound that exploded in the silent air around them.

"Yargh!" he jumped in surprise, and then relaxed. "I thought you stopped sneezing like that! I'm going to fine you for scaring me!"

Hikari sniffed apologetically, and shook her head, making the wet strands of her hair slap the pale skin of her neck and face.

"You should let down your hair, too," he suggested. "Let them dry, or else you'll get cold."

She looked at him with surprise, as if she had never expected him to know that kind of stuff. But she followed his advice nonetheless, and took the clips and tie out of her midnight blue hair, and shook it out, creating an entirely different person.

Jun's breath caught in his throat. He had always known Hikari was a pretty girl, but the girl – no, _woman_ – in front of him had milky skin that contrasted with her dark eyes magnificently, creating a deep, soulful effect somehow with her blank, innocent look. Her hair was strewn almost _artistically_ around her, reaching halfway down her back and wavy from being held back in odd ways by the accessories she loved to use, and they matched her eyes down to the last shade.

She tilted her head to one side, a small frown creasing her brows, and he snapped out of the spell, flushing. He was her _friend_, not some guy mooning after her!

Hikari reached out and tapped him on the head lightly, their signal for "What?"

Jun racked his brains for an excuse. "Your hair is messed up," he defended lamely, and reached out for her perfect locks, forcing himself to smooth them down, to force them into submission from the lovely dark, wild look they had before. All because Jun had needed an excuse to defend his staring at her.

She gave a small smile, thanking him with her mute way, like she had done a million times before.

But this time, with the dim light and her hair down and all so suddenly seeing her in an entirely different way, that smile made his heart beat faster than it should have.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

The rain didn't lessen; it actually got worse, to the point where Jun considered building an ark to save Hikari and him from forty days of rain.

Of course, the thought of repopulating the earth with the girl snapped him out of those plans faster than a rampaging Rapidash, but the damage was done.

It especially didn't help that Hikari was also beside him, leaning her small head on his shoulder instead of the uncomfortable bench-things. What were they called, anyways?

Jun looked down at the girl that was the polar opposite of him, and sighed. Somehow, even after saving Sinnoh and maybe the entire world, taking down a huge criminal organization and almost defeating the Champion Shirona, narrowly losing with her Empoleon fainting mere moments before Garchomp, the girl was so innocent, childlike, and sweet.

She was so _pure_.

Impulsively, Jun ran a caring hand through her hair, and, the impulse stronger now, gave her a soft chaste kiss on her forehead. "Good night, Hikari," he murmured, deciding to deal with the strange stirring emotions inside him when he wasn't stuck in the Hearthome Cathedral.

The blonde closed his orange eyes, and fell off into sweet slumber instantly, not knowing about the azure eyes peeking from under dark, long lashes, staring at him with a curious, searching gaze, wondering why her friend had just done that.

* * *

_~~~But he didn't care, and the result should have haunted him for life.~~~~_

* * *

PLEASE review! I really want to know whether people actually like this fic or not.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	3. Hidden Feelings

I'm back...?

The usual... listen to the Immoral Memory while reading. Makes it much better.

* * *

Kouki loved Hikari.

It was actually one of those cheesy love-at-first-sight kind of thing, where the protagonist would meet their soul mate and then, after a fascinating adventure filled with treasure and dangerous people and all the other fairy tale elements that it was revealed that the feelings were reciprocated and they lived happily ever after.

She didn't actually return his feelings, as far as he knew, but he still loved her, and hoped that, eventually, she would, too.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as he examined her battered pink Pokédex. "You filled the entire thing up! How did you even manage to do that?"

Hikari smiled, making his heart flutter like an anxious Beautifly, and mimed swapping Pokéballs.

"You traded?" he guessed, and was rewarded with another sunny smile.

Kouki tried to return it, giving what he felt was a pale, watered-down version of her own beam. "That's great. Me…." He laughed and sheepishly ran a hand under his hat. "Well, let's just say that the Professor likes you better for a reason."

Hikari shook her head, making a weird face. 'That's not true!' she seemed to say.

But it was. No one could resist liking the cheerful girl, even if she was deliberately mute. It was just that some affection ran deeper than the sacred friend level, where they were supposed to be.

He tore himself away, muttering an excuse about his sister, leaving her confused as he ran off to Lake Verity to hide and try to sort his emotions out.

If Mespirit was a kind god, then she would help him with his problems.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Kouki stared in wonder at the posh, luxurious villa. Hikari was quite the lucky girl!

The sound of the door opening made him turn around to see the very same girl. "Oh, hey Hikari!" he greeted her cheerfully. "Nice villa you have here."

She nodded her thanks, and walked over to the sofa where she plopped down with a soft sigh filled with something that sounded suspiciously like stress.

On an average person, the sigh would have been a slight show of frustration, but on the silent Hikari, it meant much more than that.

Kouki was in love with Hikari, and wanted to be more than just friends, but he was a friend right now, and friends would help each other. "Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, leaning on the back of the sofa on his arms next to her.

Hikari threw both her arms up in a raging tantrum similar to an angry Vigoroth, pantomiming a very familiar blonde. "Jun?"

She nodded unhappily. Kouki straightened his back and walked around the side, copying her earlier movements as he sat down next to her. "Tell Dr. Kouki all about it," he coaxed, but frowned as he realized the mistake. "I mean communicate it through Hikari lingo, not actually talk. Not that I wouldn't mind hearing you talk, but you know, because you never do," realizing that he was the one pouring out troubles, Kouki shut up.

She laughed silently, but her face became more solemn, as her eyes faced skyward to think up a way to 'communicate' her troubles to him.

Kouki laughed at her struggling. "Would you like a notepad to work with?"

Hikari nodded. Standing, he shuffled over to his backpack where his sketchbook was waiting, along with pencils and coloured pastels.

"Write away, princess," he presented the hardcover book to her with a flourish, and she took it, immediately flipping to the back of the book and scribbling furiously.

For a moment, Kouki closed his eyes and pretended. Pretended that they were watching a movie, married and having a little break, on a bus together going on a trip….

His daydreams were broken when Hikari dropped the book into his lap. Opening his eyes, Kouki picked up the book, marveling at her writing secretly, and read a hypothetical story on a guy who liked a friend of his secretly, and refused to do anything about it, despite the girl already knowing.

_'That can't be – hypothetically, of course – good for him. What would the girl have to do?'_

"I see," he commented lightly. "And tell me, what is this hypothetical guy like? Keeping in mind that, of course, that he is purely hypothetical and not existing."

She snatched the book and scribbled a few words. _'Does it matter?'_

Kouki put on a shocked face. "Of course! The very personalities of the people are what will determine the outcome! It's like Pokémon, you know. Does your Empoleon happen to be exactly identical to any other Empoleon?" Hikari shook her head furiously. "Exactly. Everyone is different, and the most likely reaction can only be guessed if their nature is a given factor."

Hikari reluctantly wrote one word. _'Jun.'_

Kouki winced mentally, although he didn't show it. "And what's the girl like?" He questioned, guessing the answer.

She decided to be ridiculously vague about it, though. _'Oh, you know, just a plain, run-of-the-mill girl, the kind that's average to the point of boring.' _That could not have been more opposite of her if she tried, but he hid his slight irritation and nodded sagely, the look perfected by studying Prof. Rowan for a long time at his side.

"Perhaps," he suggested, not giving the best plans he knew. "Perhaps you should give him more time. Maybe he's trying to man up enough to confess?"

It was weak, and he knew it. Still, it seemed to have satisfied Hikari enough, as she nodded and handed him back the drawing book without adding any other words onto the page.

Kouki took it, and patted Hikari on the head, ignoring her silent protesting look. _'Maybe,'_ he thought. _'Just maybe, you'll realize that I love you too.'_

Or maybe, _he_ would actually man up and confess.

* * *

Reviews make me update faster.

**~Ten-Faced~**


	4. Words of a Champion

You know what song I want you to listen to by now, don't you?

* * *

"Challenging me again, Hikari?" Shirona's voice was lilting, a soft soothing sound to Hikari's frustrated mind and soul.

She nodded curtly and sent out Empoleon, while Shirona sent out her Spiritomb. Her faithful partner, who had followed her willingly since she had been a little Piplup, and had put up with her trainer's silence for so long. Hikari felt a pang of nostalgia at the sight of the large penguin empress who stood tall and imposing.

The black-garbed champion winced a little. "I forgot about your Empoleon," she muttered. "She's a beast to battle."

Hikari let a brief smile flash, and silently commanded her oldest partner to attack the phantom residing inside of its keystone.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Shirona ran a hand through her platinum blond hair, letting the strands of pale gold slip throughout her long, elegant fingers like water flowing by. "I swear, it gets harder and harder to beat you!" she exclaimed as the two waited for the Nurse Joy at the counter to heal their Pokémon.

Hikari blushed, and shook her head. "Oh, no, don't deny it! You saw how Garchomp barely managed to stand! Another second and Empoleon would have won the match!" Shirona ran a hand through her hair again, sighing in some mixed emotion the Champion was feeling. "I'm getting old," she mused with sorrow in her voice.

Dutifully, Hikari shook her head as hard as she could, disagreeing with the last statement.

Shirona laughed. "It's nice of you to say it, but it's true. Someday, an excellent trainer-" here she shot a look at Hikari. "-Will defeat me, taking the title of Champion of Sinnoh and I can finally go off travelling with my husband, like I planned."

Hikari raised an eyebrow at the word 'husband'. "Oh, didn't I tell you? I got married a few months ago," the black-clad Champion raised her left hand to her eye level, showing the golden ring on her fourth finger.

The blue-haired girl reached into her bag, and took out the notebook and pencil like Kouki's, and began to write. _'Who?'_

Shirona smiled wistfully, as if there was a particularly lovely memory she was remembering. "His name is Daigo, the former Hoenn Champion."

Hikari had no idea who that was, but she nodded as if she did. _'Congratulations.'_

"But let's not talk about me!" Shirona suddenly turned to Hikari, new light blazing in her eyes. "Let's talk about your romantic life! How's your boyfriend?"

The red of her face clashed hideously with her dark blue hair, she was sure of it. Somehow, Hikari managed to write out the question. '_Boyfriend?'_ her writing, prided by her for its neatness, was scrawled ungracefully across the white of the paper.

Shirona looked surprised at the reaction. "Yes, you know," she gestured vaguely around her head. "The blond. Jun, was it?"

Hikari forced out a laugh. _'Jun's not my boyfriend,'_ she wrote, writing somewhat under control this time. But he did have feelings for her, and she wasn't sure what to do about them.

"Then is it the other boy? Kouki, right?"

The teenage trainer felt herself slump. It was as if Shirona was making the parts of her life she was trying to omit stand out with neon colors against a black background. _'He's not my boyfriend, either,'_ she wrote reluctantly.

The Champion frowned. "But they both like you so much!" she exclaimed. "I expected them to confess to you years ago!"

Hikari shook her head, a gesture she had been repeating a lot today. Before Shirona could open her mouth and ask another question, the Nurse at the counter rang the bell, announcing her name and stating into the mike that her Pokémon were healed. She grabbed her notebook and ran over to the counter, bowing her head in thanks as she hastily stuffed her Pokéballs into her bag.

Waving at the Champion without making eye contact, she dashed outside and released her Togekiss, silently ordering the Jubilee Pokémon to fly back home as quickly as the happy bird could manage.

Shirona sat on the uncomfortable sofa, blinking at the suddenness. "Was it something I said?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Out of curiosity, what Pokemon seems to be Volkner's main partner? Electivire, or Luxray? If I don't get an answer to this, I won't update.

Review.


	5. Legendary's Help

Own nothing.

* * *

A large white bird with a cheerful smile and small feathers coloured red and blue scattered over its body swooped around the large body of water named Lake Verity once, and then glided down to the shore, chirping at her mute trainer as the girl slipped off the back of the Jubilee Pokémon, nodding her thanks to the happy bird as it was put back in its Pokéball.

Even on the nice flight – which should have cleared her mind of the annoying troubles that had bubbled up violently in the caldron of her inner turmoil – the black-garbed Champion's words echoed just as powerfully as they had been when those words had rang through the air clearly out of Shirona's lips.

Silently, Hikari cursed inside her head as she unwillingly ran over the conversation with Shirona.

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid….'_

The word of insult repeats in her head until it is no longer a degrading word describing her idiotic move, it is mere background noise that replaces her inner voice.

Hikari doesn't know who she likes. The television shows, all the soap operas she and her mother watched together, laughing about the situations the main characters would get themselves in, suddenly aren't so funny now that she's in their shoes, a ridiculously clichéd love triangle acting out with the future unclear to her. Strange how she had always been able to accurately guess who the girl would end up with, the best friend or the sweet new guy, but was so confused right now, not knowing who the right choice would be.

Was there a right choice?

She took a deep breath, and rubbed the side of her head. Her pink-and-white beanie was a larger copy of the one she had had when she was a beginning trainer, but it still felt comforting, like an old friend who listened to all of your troubles and offered you valuable advice. The accessory kept silent, just like her, but Hikari let out a sigh of peace.

For now, she will maintain status quo. What she has with Jun and Kouki is a priceless friendship, and to break that all for a frolic in the romance department is a shallow thing to do.

Hikari looked out across the lake, her eyes stopping at the sight of the cave where the legendary Mespirit lived. The being of emotion, and a friend of hers. Opening her bag, Hikari checked her Poffin Case. There were several of the Pokémon treats, of varying flavours for the little pixie-like psychic who liked to eat the berry cakes.

Shrugging, she took out a slightly scratched-up and faded Pokéball, and pressed the button in the center. Out came a red beam, and solidified into her faithful starter, who only looked at her with intelligence in her eyes.

Hikari gestured to the cave, and then the lake, the message clear as the bright blue sky. Empoleon immediately dove into the water and resurfaced with her back out on the surface, a clear area perfect to stand on.

Stepping with care on the slippery mud slope of the lake shore, she climbed onto Empoleon's back, taking a moment to get a grip on her balance. Get her sea legs, as the nice man in Canalave would say.

She didn't feel like fighting any wild Pokémon, so Empoleon simply outmaneuvered the other, lower-levelled Pokémon easily, understanding just what Hikari wanted. Soon, they were at the tiny island at the center of the large lake.

'_You are truly an Empress'_, she thought, patting her beloved starter on one of her steel-tipped flippers before returning her.

The cave stood, ready as always, a slightly off-aura around it to discourage any curious passerby who wanted to probe. Hikari was all too used to this uneasy, irrational feeling invading her, so she just ignored the uncomfortable feeling and stepped through the short entrance passage.

Inside, the cavern expanded, the ceiling a closed off dome that somehow allowed light to shine within without any holes in the ceiling. Everything within was dim, but clearly visible.

Soft chimes rang through the air, echoing on the slightly damp walls of the mid-lake grotto.

'_Hello, Mespirit,_' Hikari thought, knowing the psychic legendary Pokémon of emotion would easily pick up the broadcasted thoughts.

The pink-haired elf appeared just as always, a bright smile plastered onto its small face. The beaming grin, however, faded when she – Hikari liked to think Mespirit as a girl, and she didn't think the pink legendary minded – noticed Hikari's emotions.

Most likely, it was a mass of turmoil and chaos.

Mespirit hugged Hikari, being a silent friend for her. Fitting, how one mute was leaning onto another for support.

Just being around Mespirit made her feel better, as if the pink Pokémon was sorting through her emotions and filing them into order.

That was all she could really ask for.

The moment didn't last too long. Within a minute, Mespirit withdrew her hug and began to levitate around faster in circles around Hikari, letting out several sounds of impatience and demand.

Chuckling silently, Hikari plunged her hand into her bag and removed the Poffin Case, removing a few cakes and tossing them in the air.

A pink glow wrapped around the treats, and defying gravity, they moved closer to the psychic where she popped them into her mouth.

Letting out a few mewls, Mespirit smiled at Hikari, patting her small stomach.

_'May I stay here?'_ thought Hikari, directing as much of those inner words to the sensitive psychic. _'Just for a while.'_

Mespirit chimed happily and nodded.

Grinning at the child-like legendary, Hikari tossed her a few more Poffins before making her way to the dry corner of the cavern, where she spread her waterproof sleeping bag and lay down above the travel equipment, sighing.

Sooner or later, she was going to have to go back and face the two. But right now, Hikari wanted to pretend that she was young again, with the only worry being whether she would win the next Gym Badge or not.

Deep azure eyes closed as their owner fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry for the late update, please review.


	6. Dawning Realization

The next time Kouki saw Jun, it was awkward. . . to say the least.

"MOOVE!"

"Ack!" he dropped the notes he'd been carrying after being run over by some kind of brightly colored. . . _thing_. Unfortunately, his notes landed right in a puddle that was the remains of a Rainy Day. "Gah!"

He crouched down as fast as he could to pick up the precious notes before they could be further ruined, and then let out a yelp of pain as his head smashed into something hard. And pale gold.

"Ow! Watch it! I'm going to fine you for that!"

Well, it was nice that he was trying to help. . . but Kouki winced as Jun fisted the papers, crushing them together and further spreading the ink and mud.

"It's alright, I've got it. Thank you," he muttered, trying to pry them from the strong fingers of this guy.

Finally, the papers were off the ground, and Kouki sighed to see that the majority were still legible. Dirty, but still recognizable.

"Hey, you seen Hikari recently?"

His shirt collar felt tight around his neck, and Kouki was aware of the heat in his face. "Umm, yes," he managed, keeping his eyes dutifully on his papers. "Oh, this will have to be rewritten and fixed. . . ."

When he finally managed to meet Jun's eyes, they were unusually serious. "You like her, don't you?"

Kouki didn't drop his papers. Those orange eyes weren't burning with his normal ambition, but instead like hot coals. Even heat, not unpredictable flames.

"Yes."

Jun's eyes narrowed, and then in a flurry of feathers from his Staraptor, he left to the skies. Kouki followed the path of the majestic bird Pokémon until it was past his sight.

How had he known? Was the hyper blonde amore perceptive than he showed to the public? Did someone else figure out his secret and then tell Jun about it?

Was it that obvious to everyone who knew him?

That opened up a whole new can of worms. Did everyone else figure it out? Or worse, did _Hikari_ know?!

"Gah!" mortified, Kouki resorted to violently tugging at his hair, knocking his hat off his head. "What the hell am I supposed to do now?"

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

To say that Jun was angry would be an understatement.

_He_ had known Hikari longer. _He_ had been the best friend, the childhood friend, the one who knew everything about her.

Kouki was just some guy that decided that Hikari had a pretty face, a decent figure, and declared himself 'in love'.

No, wait. He sighed, and took a deep breath. Maybe he was overdramatizing things. Kouki was a guy in his teens, and Jun knew – still knew all too well– what that meant to the mind of an average male in that stage. And he couldn't blame him, really. Hikari did have a pretty face, and a decent figure. Nope. He couldn't blame him for his nature at all.

Jun punched a tree, ignoring the sharp, sudden pain to his knuckles and the feeling of his skin shredding.

Like hell he couldn't. He would blame him, no matter what. Hikari was special because of her personality, and her unique nature. Not just her pretty face. If everyone in the world could have been blind, then everyone would have loved her nonetheless.

Fuming, Jun stormed into Underground Sinnoh and into his hideout, where he crashed onto his bed. For a while, he decided, he would stay hidden in the folds of the soil and the tunnels. Let his anger simmer and leave him to go into the ground and join the magma, deep within the veins of the earth.

Maybe, he could even dig up some kind of pretty rock for Hikari. She seemed to like those kinds of things, even if she never used them much.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

"Achoo!"

"Bless you," Shirona handed her a tissue. Hikari took it gratefully, nodding her thanks. "Are you catching a cold? Maybe you should bring out your winter coat. I hear that the temperature in Sinnoh is going to go through a sharp drop soon."

Maybe she should take measures to not get sick. Hikari nodded, and bit into her tea cake before she swallowed some tea. Shirona had surprised her, dropping into her villa to set up an impromptu high tea. It was her first time doing tea, and Hikari decided she liked it. Especially the baby cupcakes with pink frosting.

"Oh, by the way, Hikari, have you talked to Melissa recently?"

Hikari shook her head. She hadn't seen the Ghost-type Gym leader for quite a long time. A few months, if she was correct.

"Well, she's gotten engaged, but she won't tell anyone who her fiancé is," the black-garbed champion leaned forward, gray eyes sparkling with excitement. "Rumour is, it's either a certain masked Water-Type specialist, or another masked man in the Johto League."

Hikari frowned. Her pen pal in Johto – the lively, bubbly girl named Kotone – had not said anything about someone in the Johto League getting engaged, and she was the person who would know the most about such gossipy inside material.

"Love is in the air," Shirona sighed, and took a sip of her own milk tea. "Just you wait, Hikari, soon, you'll be hopeless in the clutches of the feeling."

Hikari laughed her usual soundless giggle, but she felt uneasy. Love?

She wasn't sure if she really wanted to be in love. And who would she be in love _with_?

A flash of pale blond hair, and deep blue eyes smiling kindly came into mind. She lifted her cup further to hide her suddenly hot face.

Why _two_ guys that was supposed to be strictly friends?!

Shirona noticed the change between half-closed eyelids, but said nothing and only smiled into her beverage.


	7. Meanings of Gems

At their next battle, Hikari won, as usual. Perfect. Everything was going according to plan.

Jun pretended to be upset at his loss. "Argh! I lost again?!" he made a big show of 'ripping out' his hair and waving his arms frantically. "But I trained so hard with my team and everything! How could I lose?!"

Hikari actually crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. _Okay_, she seemed to say. _What's up?_

He gave up the theatrics. "Nothing's wrong," he said in what he hoped was a calm, mature voice.

Her dark eyebrows climbed further up.

"Really! See, I'll even pay you!" he plunged his hand into the pocket that he knew would not hold his wallet, but something else. "Oh no! My wallet!"

Hikari's face grew alarmed and she clutched at his arm. "It must have fallen out while I was training in the marshes!" he said in his most panicked voice.

She didn't suspect a thing, and only pulled out the red-and-white sphere holding her flying type. She gestured at the sky, asking if the two of them head over to the swamp-like area to search for his wallet that instant.

"Or maybe it was in Hearthome, while I was jogging," he added. While he always loved spending time with Hikari, in order to give himself a better image in her eyes he had to fill her with pleasant memories, not annoyance at being stuck in mud or things like that. "Or maybe in Mt. Coronet . . . ."

Hikari looked impatient and flung her skinny arms out. _Then we'll have to search them all,_ her body language said.

Knowing her she'd do exactly that – go over every last one of those challenging environments with a fine-tooth comb. Again, not the memories he wanted for her to have. "Wait! But I have to pay you! I lost!"

She actually shot him an exasperated look. _Not the time_, her eyes told him.

"I have to," he insisted, and pulled out the item that had replaced his wallet in his pocket. Hikari's eyes grew wide when she saw it. "Here, do you think you can take this instead?"

Jun sucked in a breath after his scripted part ran out. To be totally honest that was as far as he had gotten with the planned gift-giving event sort of thing. He had gotten to this point and knew that words beyond this would have to be natural.

In his hands was the Dawn Stone he had spent three days digging for. He thought it would look great on her if she chose to make it into jewelry – apparently the latest thing amongst women – and it would be helpful for her strengthening her team.

It was the perfect gift, and even more so when she hugged him.

:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:

Hikari didn't have a phone or any other device to be used for contact. Most of her schedule was erratic and she went everywhere, all across Sinnoh in order to continuously train her team.

The only way to reach her was by either leaving a message with her mother who always stayed in Twinleaf, or waiting for her to come home.

Kouki chose to use the latter method. As he waited to see the familiar figure of Hikari's Togekiss in the sky, he shuffled a few of his notes and jotted down key points on evolution. Recently a woman in Hearthome had given him an eevee and he was particularly interested in the eevee family's amazing ability to adapt and evolve in a way that far surpassed any other species. Recently the professor had been contacted with information on the discovery of a new evolution for the species after one eevee had been taken to a new region with a trainer.

The sound of wings and feathers flapping in the sky drew his attention. There she was, and –

He looked down hastily, fighting the blush growing on his face. Okay. Note to self. When expecting a girl wearing a skirt to fly to your direction, don't look directly up.

Once the elegant white bird landed, its trainer slid off its feathered back and waved happily. "Hi!" he said, and winced at the almost desperate tone of his voice. Wow. As his sister had put it in her drawling, pre-teen voice, he had it _bad_. "Um, how have you been?"

She nodded and gave him a thumbs-up. "Good? That's good! Oh, look at that, a double good!" he laughed nervously, wishing he could slap himself somehow without looking even more like a brainless weirdo. By now he was probably between the nerds and the collectors in weirdness. "So," he said. "How've you been? I mean, not you, I know you're good, you told me that in Hikari-talk already. How're your Pokémon doing?"

After a few more awkward attempts at trying to make conversation he gave up. Hikari was listening and responding politely in her usual silent way, but he could tell that he was boring her. "Um, so, the other day, someone gave me a something – something! Someone gave me something."

Why was he nervous? He talked to her often and he'd known her for a long time now. "Yeah, so this guy gave me an Evolutionary Stone, and I thought-" let it out, Kouki, let it out. "I thought you might like it."

Hikari's eyes widened when he showed her the Light Stone. As she silently gasped and admired the beautiful gem he smiled. The former Hoenn Champion had been quite annoyed and slightly creeped out after Kouki had followed him for three days straight, asking for advice on a stone that would give him headway in love, but he thought, with the smile she had on her face now, it had been all totally worth it.

Even if the silver-haired man from Hoenn thought that people in Sinnoh were all weird.

"So, er, do you like it?" he asked, having the urge to scratch the back of his head like a clumsy boy.

She nodded.

"Great! Great, glad you like it. Say, I hear the Cathedral in Hearthome's going to have a movie night for a fundraiser. Do you- would you like to go with me?"

Did her expression darken? If it had, the change had been too quick for him to see properly. Hikari nodded again.

"Okay!" feet firmly planted on the ground. On the ground. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

Right now he didn't care if Jun liked Hikari as well. He was in heaven and he intended on staying there.


End file.
